falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Takoma Industrial
(exterior) (Takoma M. auto shop) }} The Takoma Industrial is an abandoned factory in Takoma Park in Washington, D.C. that apparently once manufactured Abraxo cleaner. Background In the years since the Great War, Takoma Industrial has become a stronghold for super mutants. It is, in fact, a miracle that there are any buildings here at all, considering that behind the factory (one has to go through the back door) there is a massive bomb crater right up against the side of the building. In this crater, one may find Isabella Proud, a scientist who was researching the behavior of feral ghouls, which is explained on her terminal. Layout Takoma Industrial is a rather isolated and dangerous location to find in the D.C. ruins, requiring the Lone Wanderer to travel quite a bit out of their way on foot from Vernon Square. The industrial area can only be reached by traveling through the Vernon East/Takoma Park metro to Takoma Park. Where, after traveling Takoma Park's length east uphill then north to the end of the street, the player character must pass through a derelict house and then downhill to the west. The complex Upon arrival, a battle will be occurring between a squad of Talon Company mercs and some super mutants right outside the facility entrance. If one returns to this location after defeating the behemoth, two additional mercs, another super mutant and a level dependent robot will be spawned. Two of the exits lead to locations that are otherwise inaccessible. The elevated door in the north wall leads to the factory's "backyard," which has a tent with beds and several lootable boxes, as well as a hidden way to Isabella Proud's camp; the elevated door in the east wall of the southern section of the factory leads to a balcony with a sniper rifle and several .308 rounds. To the southwest outside of the compound, through a closed gate, there is a super mutant behemoth with three other super mutants outside an auto shop. Just after opening the gate, there is a set of planks leading up onto the roof of a truck, where the body of a dead mercenary lies. On his corpse one will find the artillery note, explaining Talon Company is operating in the area. The artillery switch next to the merc's corpse can aid dramatically in taking down the behemoth. After 5-6 launches, the switch will break, and the Lone Wanderer will be prompted to attempt to fix the switch. A 33 or higher Science skill will enable them to repair the switch, after which it will not break again (allowing essentially unlimited bombardment of the behemoth). Notable loot Notes * Talon Company may have had a base in Takoma once. The Lone Wanderer will find a note on a dead mercenary near an electrical switch, saying the merc was hired to help the Talons raid Takoma and take back their old positions. Pressing the switch will call in an artillery strike similar to the one in Seward Square. * From this location one can leave the Capital Wasteland confines, and will be "under the map." One can return to the normal boundaries of the map by running all the way around to the metro entrance, jumping on some of the large garbage piles behind the boarded up bank, going up to the roof of the bank and jumping down to the street. * There is a mapping error within the Takoma Industrial complex, specifically, an invisible platform. The invisible platform is located near a specific generator, refid c9bd2. Appearances Takoma Industrial appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Takoma_Industrial_Map_Error.jpg|The mapping error TP_behemoth_attacked.jpg|The behemoth targeted with mini nukes FO3 LCS Takoma Industrial.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Washington, DC de:Takoma Industrial es:Takoma Industrial ru:Такома, фабрика uk:Такома, фабрика zh:塔科玛工业